Into the Spider-Verse 2
by MasterBSmith
Summary: This is my thoughts on what will happen in the next Into the Spider-Verse film. This story will focus around Miles and Gwen romantically but also includes characters from the first film and how they will deal with a new multiverse threat.
1. Changing Views

Into the Spider-Verse 2

Chapter 1: Changing Views

Miles POV

2 months after Kingpin

Life was great. School was great, made lots of friends, including my roommate, who by the way is the coolest guy I have ever met. No girlfriend obviously I mean who would want to go out with me, probably every girl if they knew I was Spider-Man but they don't and that's how it will stay.

Just got done spidermanning when I got back to my room.

"Yo Miles, your Dad called when you were out asked if he could speak with you, sounded nervous for some reason." Ganke spoke up from his laptop screen.

"Thanks Ganke, I'll give him a call" I response as I jump up on to my bed and pull out my phone.

I scroll through to find my Dad and press call. After 3 rings he picks up.

"Hey Miles" I hear my Dad say from the other end.

"Hey Dad, Ganke said you wanted to talk to me" I reply.

"Yeah Miles I did… I was wondering… if… you wanted… to put up some more of your art work in my office." My Dad replies nervously.

"Yeah sure Dad, when do you want me to come down to the office?" I reply excitedly.

"Umm how about after school tomorrow?" Dad replies after some thought.

"Will do Dad, any idea on what it is that you want to have up in your office?" I say.

"Well I was actually thinking something to do with the new Spider-Man… he is really starting to grow on me." My Dad says reluctantly, knowing what my response will be.

"Really? I mean wasn't it just a couple a months ago that you didn't like him and now you do, why the sudden change?" I ask confused.

"Well he is doing a great job with protecting the city and after that day with the Kingpin incident I realised the great job he does in protecting the city we live in and well he suit is pretty damp cool." Dad replies some what anxiously.

"Ok Dad, I'll draw up some ideas before I come over tomorrow." I reply in shock at my Dads answer.

"Sure Miles, see you tomorrow, I love you"

"Love you too Dad"

That was not what I was expecting my Dad to say when Ganke told me he wanted to talk. I can't help but think about what my Dad said about the Kingpin incident. That was the day that I said goodbye to friends. Those days were the best and worst days of my life. I learnt that I'm not alone, there is more than one Spider-Man and perhaps one day we will see each other again. One person I hope I see again is Gwen.

I told Ganke about her and can't seem to stop talking about her to the point where I think he is getting annoyed so I keep it to myself now. We ended as friends but I can't help but want more than to be friends, it would be difficult, dam near impossible to keep anything stable cross dimension so I don't keep my hopes up. It's not even possible in my dimension to cross dimensions yet so I'm trying to keep my hopes down at anything more than friends on the fact that we can't even talk to each other.

Next Day

I wake up nice and early and promptly get ready for the school day ahead. School is starting to become easy now. I don't like to sound arrogant but most of topics are getting to the point where I know almost everything so I have plenty of time to design some things for my Dad later on. Since I did design my own suit it shouldn't be to hard to come up with some ideas.

Later in the Cafeteria

"Yo Miles, what did your Dad want yesterday?" Ganke says from the seat next to me.

"He wants me to come down to the office after school to put up some art of Spider-Man, because he all of a sudden likes me now."

"I thought your Dad didn't like Spider-Man from you told me before."

"Well he didn't till yesterday apparently, gave me a speech about all the good he does for the city. It almost seems like now there is a different Spider-Man instead of Peter Parker that he likes Spider-Man now, it's weird."

"You don't think he knows that you are Spider-Man do you?" Ganke replies questionably.

"At this point I think anything might be possible, I don't think so though, my Dad is such a protective parent II think he would have had a big explosion of concern all directed at me and demanded that I stop it right this second."

"True but he might surprise you, maybe he will be proud that his son is Spider-Man and all the good he does for the city."

"As much as I would like that I don't think my Dad would be able to keep it a secret if he did know." I reply somewhat thankfully. "Anyway I'm gonna head to the room got to finalise some ideas for this art he wants up, I've got a free till the end of the day now anyway. Doing you think my Dad would just want me as Spider-Man in the art of the others that came to this dimension a while ago."

"Well why don't you sketch up some of you and others individually, maybe he will choose one of the ones with you and Gwen if your lucky." Ganke replies hinting at something.

"Shut it Ganke, you know she would never go out with me plus we aren't exactly able to talk on a daily basis."

"Well alright Miles, trying to give you hope here, I'll catch up with you later."

10 minutes later in Miles Room

I can't help but think about what Ganke said earlier, what if my Dad did know that I was Spider-Man but he never told me. That would be ok though if he was keeping it from me because then I wouldn't know if he was worried and be able to keep doing what I do best and also that he has excepted it and hopefully seen the good that I am doing and won't try to stop me at any point.

I can't decide whether to take images of just me as Spider-Man or ones with all the others in. Maybe I could call my Dad and ask what it is he wants, why not.

I pick up my phone and find Dad in my contacts and press call. After a couple of rings he picks up.

"Hey Miles" says my Dad cheerfully.

"Hey Dad, I was wondering what sort of Spider-Man picture you wanted, whether it was just a picture of the current Spider-Man or maybe one with all of the others that were here at one point with the Kingpin incident a couple months back."

"Maybe you could do one with the current Spider-Man with each of others separately and then show me all the designs and I'll choose one of them to put up. Does that sound good to you Miles?"

"Yeah that's fine Dad, this is now the last period for the day should be allowed out after everyone has finished their lessons."

"Speaking of shouldn't you be in a lesson now Miles." Dad asks confused.

"Well my teacher said that we all have our work so we could go back to our rooms and do it here instead of the classroom, but I have done all my work, did it before I started ideas for the drawings."

"Ok Miles, see you in while, love you Miles."

"Love you too Dad"

Well that makes my job easier now I only have to come up with a sketch for me and each of the others separately.

"Now who would I want my Dad to see me with…." Well me and Peter would make sense because we know a version of that Spider-Man but I feel like that is too cliché. So maybe I could do one with Peni, no that's weird considering she is like 10. Noir is just boring and Spider-Ham well he is a ham. So logically the best fit is for me and Gwen to be in a picture. Now is that my brain thinking or my heart I can't tell because obviously I would love to be in a photo with Gwen but would it just be better if it was me and Peter maybe I'll do two good ones of me with both of those and some less impressive ones with the others. That will do.

Later at the police station

"Hello Mr Morales, here to see your Dad I presume." The office at the desk greets me happily.

"You know it officer, he wants some more art up…"

"Oh what is it this time, let me guess he wants Spider-Man art now." How did the officer know that, was my Dad being that serious about it. He really did like Spider-Man now.

"Wait is he actually liking Spider-Man now because I didn't believe it at first."

"Well considering he has stopped mentioning all the stuff before about him being a vigilante and now says all the achievements he has done. It's also as if he knows the person under the mask." The officer responds. Little did this officer know that she was talking to Spider-Man and my dad does know Spider-Man just not that I am in fact Spider-Man.

"Well let's just hope he likes these art pieces…."

"I'm sure he will. You know where his office is."

"Thanks officer." I say as I make my way to my Dads office. I can't believe that he actually likes Spider-Man now it's so weird.

I arrive at my Dads office to see him on the phone with someone. Due to my enhanced hearing I can hear it doesn't seem to be an important conversation so I try to get his attention through the windows. Luckily he sees me and ushers me in through the door and closes it quickly behind me. I sit on the spare seat in the room and wait patiently for my Dad to finish his call.

"What do you mean we can't change Spider-Man's status in the force!" My Dad exclaims loudly to the person on the other end of the phone.

"We have evidence of him doing good why can't his status be changed."

"You just wait until the next time he does something major to save the world and then the force will be questioned why we were counting him as a bad guy!" My Dad says as he slams down the phone. Well I guess my Dad really does like Spider-Man now.

"Hello Miles how was school today?"

"It was good Dad, just chilling with Ganke most of the day."

"Good good, well how about this art, I'm eager to get to look at some of this stuff."

"Ok Dad relax I'll show you them one at a time." I say as I pull out the ones that I don't want him to use first. "This is one of the new Spider-Man we have now with the robot one from before."

"Ok Miles it's a good piece of art but not the one I was looking for."

"Ok Dad I have one of the current Spider-Man with all the other different ones. Which would you like to see first?"

"Let's have a look at the one with the original Spider-Man, you know Peter Parker one."

"Ok, here." I say as I hand him over the picture.

"This is good Miles, really good what else have you got?"

"I have one with the girl looking spider person in the white suit. I personally like that one the best."

"I like that one too Miles I think I'll have that one. I got a really nice space over here." My Dad says as he points out a nice spot on his wall for my price of art. As he leaves his seat to put the art up his radio goes off catching his attention instantly.

"Officer Davis there is an armed hostage situation in progress at a bank on 51st street. 8 armed hostiles with 10 staff hostages within the building. Officers are responding."

"Copy that officer, I'm on my way, eta 10 minutes, try and gain communication with hostiles and see if we can solve this peacefully."

"Copy that Officer Davis."

"Sorry Miles but duty calls, it's like I always say with great power comes great responsibility."

"Yeah I know Dad, I'll see you soon then."

"Love you Miles."

"Love you too Dad." I say as he exits the room in a hurry. I get up to quickly follow not to far behind. I exit the building in a hurry and enter the close by alley way to change into my suit that lucky I always bring in my back pack. I change quickly and try to follow my Dads police car to the scene of the armed hostage situation. Whilst following I called Ganke via my Bluetooth headphone I installed so he can talk to me whilst I fight.

"Just arrived at the scene Ganke."

"Good there appears to a ventilation system that starts on the roof." Ganke says as I climb the building and enter the ventilation system. I find the room where the staff are being held hostage and 4 of the 8 gunmen with their guns pointed at the staff. I go through further to find two more gunmen taking overwatch on the floor above.

I quickly drop out of the vent silently behind the two unsuspecting gunmen deliver two big blows enough to knock them out. I quickly re enter the vents and continue to find another gunmen counting money that they obviously stole from the vault. I take my opportunity and open the vent enough for me to shoot a web at him and pull him into the vent and web him to the ceiling without making a noise. Three of the eight gunmen are down and I know where four of the remaining five are but not the fifth.

I search as far into the vents as possible to trying to find the fifth person with no luck. I contact Ganke and ask "Ganke can you hack into the banks security system and see if you can find the fifth remaining gunman."

"Just give me a second…. done four of them are with the hostages and the fifth appears to be… in the vault collecting money out of the various safes, he is not armed with a gun."

"Great Ganke thanks." I say as start to prepare what I am going to. I scout out the area to reveal very few areas where people can hide which is bad because of the hostages but if I can quickly disarm the four hostiles and avoid the danger of having anyone injured or worse killed.

I turn invisible and climb through the vent hatch and attach to the ceiling. I make my way over to be above the gunmen and position my webshooters to pull two guns away from the two gunmen on the left whilst propelling myself with enough force to take out the two in the middle. I let my spider sense take over dodging a multitude of punches from both gunmen before delivering swift punch's and kick of my own to knock them out.

Before moving on I web the unconscious gunmen to the floor so they can't move if they wake up. I make my way over to the hostages and untie all of there bonds and tell them to make there way to the main door whilst I alert the police of the hostages coming out.

I jump up into the roof and shout down to the suspecting officers in my cover voice. "Hostages coming out the front door and one remaining gunmen that I am going to get!" I hear series of thank yous and copy thats from the hostages and the officers.

I rush back into the bank and find the vault but to my surprise all of the money has been returned and the remaining gunmen on the floor on his knees with his hands up. I quickly web his hands together and walk him out the front door to the police and also showing them where the other gunmen are webbed up.

Once my work is done Ganke says "Good job Miles none of the hostages were hurt and all the money is accounted for."

"Glad to hear I'm going to make my way back to you."

As I swing away from the scene I can hear my Dad shouting to another officer "See, that is why Spider-Man is not a vigilante! He helps people he just did! Did a much better job than us in a shorter time and with no casualties, something we can't guarantee when we move in."

I can't help but smile to myself as I swing back to Visions academy.

End of Chapter 1

Hope you guys enjoyed that and let me know what you think.

See you guys on the next chapter.


	2. Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 2: Hope

Gwens POV

After everything that happen with Kingpin and the multiverse I haven't been more motivated then ever to be Spider-Woman or Spider-Gwen as I like to call myself but it kind of defeats the object of a secret identity. Every time I stop a crime or defeat more villains I think about all my spider friends and wonder what they are doing right now. One person that keeps coming back to my mind is Miles. Over the time I was there he was so new to the Spider-Man job and new to girls apparently especially with the shoulder touch he did. It would have been nicer if he didn't catch hold of my hair and make me shave it off! I'm still made at him for that but I guess I can't blame him.

When I'm bored I just sit on rooftops and look and the pictures of my friends and wonder when I will be able to see them again with the threat of constant danger around us. Oscorp is trying to develop a multiverse hopper to allow dimension travel but since I work there I know they are no where close. I've been trying to make at my apartment with much more success than Oscorp but still haven't managed to crack it.

I have designed what the dimension hopper we be like. I made it so it takes the form of a wrist like watch but instead of telling the time it will be able to open up dimension portals so you can travel between dimensions. I managed to take a look at Olivia Octavius's collider when I was on Miles's world that's why I seem to quite a bit further ahead of Oscorp. I've managed to program the watch with the several dimensions that I know my friends are in so that ones I find a way to stabilise the portal when it opens I can program it and hope through.

My thoughts are interrupted by my phone buzzing. I look at the caller ID and sees it Dr Connors at Oscorp, I quickly answer the phone because he never calls unless it is important.

"Gwen! Come quick to Oscorp I have made a major breakthrough on the dimension hopper!" Dr Connors exclaims excitedly on the other end of the phone.

"Ok Dr Connors I'll get over as fast as I can but this was my day off you know."

"I know I know Gwen but this is revolutionary, I want you to be here when it happens."

"I'll be over in 20 minutes Dr Connors."

"Thanks Gwen."

Well there goes my free day. The reason I'm not very happy about this is because it is likely Dr Connors finding something I have already found and so don't show much interest but it is my job and even if I had today off if something major is about to happen I have to be there.

As I swing my way through the city I come upon what looks like an armed robbery in progress. I think to myself "Why didn't I hear that go off on the police frequency." Nevertheless I shoot down towards to bank to see several masked men all armed approaching the vault with several empty bags.

Trusting my instincts I decide to engage with the masked men. I web strike own rendering them unconscious but alerting the others in the process.

"It's Spider-Woman! Get her!" One of the masked men says. All of men raise their guns to point them at me firing several rounds that I easily dodge with my Spider Sense. I quickly shoot webs at of the men and pulling their guns out of their hands before following it up two punches to knock them out.

"Armed robbery really guys I mean come on this was so last year" I say.

"Get her!" Says one of the masked men. Six armed men start shooting and charging at me, I let my Spider Sense take control constantly dodging until I find an opening, I manage sweep under one feet and web him to the floor before dodging again. Most of the bullets have been fired now and now it's hand to hand combat. After lots of dodging and manage to make some distance and start webbing hands together before delivering strong enough blows to knock all of them out and web them to the floor.

I swing out the front of them bank avoided the various shouts from the press and police. Landing on a rooftop near by I realise I was fighting for 10 minutes. "Oh no, I need to get to Oscorp now."

Swinging as fast as I can to land in the alleyway next to Oscorp tower and quickly change into my normal work clothes that I always leave a spare of in this alleyway just Incase of a situation just like this one.

Rushing into the building I give my normal 'hellos' and answer and questions as to why I am in on my day off as I make my way to the elevator, I press level 80 and wait patiently for the elevator to reach my designated floor. My thoughts drift off to yet again what Dr Connors could have possible done that would require me to have to come to the lab on my day off. I mean come on if there was any day that Dr Connors would make some sort of breakthrough it had to be my day off.

Dr Connors idea of a breakthrough is like a repetition for me, most of what he has done I have already done and improved upon but I still keep this job going well because I need the money and the resources Oscorp has to offer is much more than I have also just in case they have a miracle moment and do it or nearly complete it.

The elevator dings and the door opens to show the dimension research labs. The room is filled with lots of different scientists all working together to try and find another breakthrough. The room is decked out with all sorts of equipment, more than I could ever afford being used as common equipment. My attention is drawn away when I hear my name being called.

"Gwen! Over here!" Dr Connors exclaims excitedly from the door of his personal office on the floor. With a smile towards him I make my way over to his office.

"Shut the door behind you Gwen we don't want this to become common knowledge." That peeks my interest, what could Dr Connors possibly want to hide from the department but trusts me to know.

"What is it you have discovered Dr Connors, that you want to keep it a secret?"

"Well as you know Gwen the work we do here is difficult and I can see how good you are at what you do and feel passionate about this work. I can see that you don't want to work here and only do so to use the equipment Oscorp has." He says bluntly to my face.

"Is this your way of firing me but don't have the guts to outright say it and trying to sweeten it up." I say to Dr Connors. I knew if I was to get fired I wouldn't mind too much because the company is so far behind what I have done back at my apartment.

"No I wasn't Gwen, far from it actually. I am much like you, I don't like working here I do it for the tech this place has available and don't really want to share the inventions I make with Oscorp because I am afraid of what they will do with some of the things I invent. I have a proposal for you Gwen."

"Ok go for it." I say waiting for the proposal he has to offer. Dr Connors is a smart man and his inventions are pretty much make up the whole departments inventions so if he is willing to share his knowledge with me then we might be able to get somewhere.

"I say we share our knowledge of the dimension hopper outside of Oscorp and try and work together to make it work, I know you are intelligent and have similar knowledge to me in this area so we might be able to make something and keep it away from Oscorp." This gets me thinking, Dr Connors is a great guy and with both of our minds I am sure we can make something but I can't help feel like his is still going to use it for his own good. I am only trying to make it so that I can go and see my friends.

It only makes sense for me to do it because it could get me a lot closer to make a dimension travel device but all I need to do is try and deviate Dr Connors from getting close to making it but make it myself and once I have quit my job and get another. Sounds simple right… but it is not. Jobs don't go around much in my dimension, I might be able to shift department at Oscorp and work somewhere else but even that might be a challenge.

"Alright Dr Connors I'll do it but I want whatever we make to be kept from Oscorp, we never know what they might have in mind for a device capable of travelling dimension."

"I agree Gwen, how about I give you my number and we can sort out a time for you to come to my lab at my house and see what we can do."

"Sounds good." We exchange numbers and then I leave his office and return to my desk in the main room. Since I had to come in I might aswell look and see if they have been able to develop anymore. As I log onto my computer my phone dings from my pocket, I take it out to see a text from Dr Connors with an attachment saying 'This is my latest idea of the dimension hopper, take a look and see what you think of it.'

I open the attachment to see a watch like device with a hud that pops up when activated. A list pops up with all the other dimensions and the tags to those dimensions. I know from the last time I travelled between dimensions that the dimension code for Miles's dimension was Earth 1610 and that will be my first destination.

Later at home

"Hey Dad, how was work?" I say as I push myself through the door.

"Hello Gwen, oh you know how it is mostly just mopping up after Spider-Gwen."

"Is she still helping?"

"Well you know most of the reports we get by the time we get there have already been sorted out by Spider-Gwen. So yeah I suppose you could say she is being helpful." My Dad says somewhat reluctantly.

"I'm glad to hear. Well I am gonna go do some more work in my room. I'll see you later!" I shout as I run into my room and shut the door. Now that I have Dr Connors work with me hopefully I can plug it into my computer and install the software that I have on to it and see if it works.

I set it off installing and now I have to wait for it to install. Whilst waiting I hear my phone go off next to me, it's my Dad, 'Had to go out on a call, will be back later.' Well that's my Dad ever the punctual person. Well if my Dad has gone being the chief of police there must be a pretty bad situation. Jumping up from my seat I put my suit on quickly and jump out the window and follow behind my Dad police car racing away in the distance.

At night

After a swift crime stop I swing back to my house and in through the window before my Dad gets back so he doesn't get suspicious to find that the software has successfully installed on to Dr Connors device.

With a bit of caution I turn the device on and the electronic hud popped up, quickly selecting my destination and enter. Within a second a massive purple portal the size of my room opens and another dimension awaits on the other side. I'd been this far before but could never actually get through the portal. With my back packed and suit inside I take the cautious steep through the portal to Earth but not my Earth.

Thanks for reading this chapter.

Follow the story to see the next chapter when it is uploaded. Let me know what you think of this chapter and the story so far.


	3. Reunion

Chapter 3: Reunion

**Bold means news title **

General POV

"Yo Ganke did you hear what my Dad said when I was swinging away, he really wasn't lying about what he said. Feels good to have your Dad appreciate what you do even though he doesn't know it is me."

"Honestly Miles, never thought I would say this but you are getting rather cocky you know. I mean this guys are thugs, they aren't even a challenge for you aside from Kingpin you haven't fought anymore supervillains since."

"What are you trying to say Ganke?" Miles asked confused at what his friend is saying.

"I'm just trying to say that it's not always going to be this easy, yes you are super powerful but eventually some one will be able to match you and it won't be so easy."

"I get you Ganke, I need a challenge, some one that would help me prove my worth as Spider-Man." Miles says confidently "And become something like Peter.. before he died.." Miles says more dejectedly.

"Look Miles what you are doing is great and what you did would have done Peter proud but maybe you need someone to bring you back down to ground level." Said Ganke.

"Oh yeah and who might that be?" Miles ask as he swings through the window and lands on the floor.

"I don't mind, I'm not a fortune teller." Ganke says trying to lighten the mood. "Well they say people that are destined to be together will come together eventually right?"

"Well I guess we will have to see." Miles decides as he takes off his mask and suit and chucks it under the bed behind a box. "Well I am gonna go to bed bro, I'll see you in the morning.. if I can be bothered to get up."

"Night bro."

Gwen's POV

"Did it work?" I ask questioning whether I am actually in Earth 1610. "I guess the only way to tell is for me to find Miles but where to find him." Looking at the sky it looks late so I guess Miles would be in bed at home… but wait no he went to Visions Academy, the school I was told to go to before. With my mind made up I pick my bad up and swing towards the city.

As I swing through the city I can't help but pick up on everything that is different so many different names for the same brands and people. Loads of separate screens all decorated with the latest technology and news stories popping up on them. Countless shops selling Spider-Man merchandise. "Ok this is definitely not my Earth, how come these guys get so much love, I'm only tolerated."

And then out of the blue the only indicator I needed to know what dimension I was in… Miles all suited up swing through the city appears on one of the countless screens as the news covers Spider-Man. Slowly but surely all the screens end up with the same picture of Miles swinging away from a crime after he had saved the day, this seems all too familiar to me.

"**Spider- Man saves the day once again! Spider-Man stopped an armoured robbery this afternoon saving multiple hostages in the process." **

**"**That's the Miles I know, saving the day like the old Peter told him to." I am so glad Miles was able to defeat Kingpin, I will have to ask him how he did that because my Kingpin is starting to become a problem.

After hours of looking for Visions Academy I decide that if Spider-Gwen can't find it maybe Gwen Stacy can. After finding an alley to change out of my suit I'm back on the streets but on my feet this time. I start asking around for directions to Visions Academy but get ignored by everyone.. typical New York. When I am ready to give up and go swinging again I spot a police man walking along the road towards me on his phone, thinking this was my only opportunity to actually get some help I rush up to the officer to ask for help.

"Excuse me Officer, can you give me…." I trail off as I read the name tag on the police officers jacket. Officer Morales I read and freeze still, Miles told me before that his Dad was a police officer but what are the chances that I am about to ask to Miles Dad for directions to Miles essentially. I am snapped out of my trance by Mr Morales waving his hand in front of my face.

"How can I help you Miss?" He says as politely as possible.

"Umm… can you give me directions… to Visions Academy please" I ask hopeful.

"I can do you one better Miss, I'll take you there, my son goes to that school, wonderful place." He exclaims happily at the mention of Miles.

"Thank you Officer that is very kind of you. If you don't mind me asking what is your sons name?" I ask as we began to walk to his cop car. I wasn't really bothered that he offered me a ride because I know I can defend myself and plus they are the police so they shouldn't want to kidnap me.

"Miles, and what a great kid he is, I'm so proud of him." It makes me happy to see that his Dad does truly love him, from what Miles told me before he made him out to be a bad person because he didn't like Spider-Man but I can see whether he likes Spider-Man or not he does truly love Miles and Miles is lucky to have him as a Dad.

"That's a nice name." I say as we reach his car and he tells me to climb in the front seat so it doesn't look like I had been arrested, that makes me chuckle.

"What's your name Miss, I feel weird calling you Miss." He asks politely.

"Gwen, Gwen Stacy." I say like it was normal to tell a stranger your name.

"It's nice to meet you Gwen, if you don't mind me asking what is it that you are going to do at Visions Academy?" The questions catches me off guard, I was expecting to ask that.

"Well I am new here in New York and was booked into Visions Academy before I moved and have only just arrived and needed help to find it." I say nervously awaiting an answer to my fake story.

"That's seems reasonable to me. Maybe you will meet my son one of these next couple of days."

"I'll keep an eye out for him, he seems like a nice kid and one I would like to get to know." I say with a smile towards Mr Morales.

After a short while of driving I spot the big visions academy sign staring back at me. Mr Morales pulls up outside of the school.

"Well this is your stop Gwen, say hi to Miles for me will you."

"Thank you very much for this Sir, it was a pleasure to meet you." I say as politely as possible.

"None of that Sir business Gwen, Mr Morales or Jeff is fine with me. If you become friends with my son I'm sure we will see each other a lot more."

"Thanks Mr Morales for the ride, I'm sure we will meet again soon."

"I'm sure we will Gwen, good luck with your studies." He says as he drives off down the road. Now I am standing here I am not sure what to do, I could try find Miles room but what if his room mate doesn't know he is Spider-Man and then he is exposed or maybe I could try to get back into the school since technically I was a student here before or I can just wait till I next see him around saving people and surprise him but once again could reveal his identity. After a long deliberation I decide to go into the school and try my luck to see if they will still accept me.

Walking through the front door I am greeted by the person at the front desk. "Hello, how may I help you this evening."

"Uh hi, I was a student here before and was wondering if I was still booked on to be here." I ask nervously.

"Can I take your name please."

"Gwen Stacy."

"Ok Gwen, I have you registered here as a full time student." I breath a sigh of relief that I have found my way in but it can't be all that good can it. "But it says you had an unexpected disappearance about 2 months ago, can you explain that to me please."

I start to panic whilst trying to think of a suitable lie that would be believable. "My family had to move unexpectedly and we didn't have time to contact the school before we left but since I have just come back I was wondering if I could come back?"

"That seems like a good reason to me, you items are still in your room from when you were here before as well as the same roommate." That's good because my roommate was really nice before. "Let me take you to your room, most of the students shouldn't be asleep at this early hour."

After a 5 minute walk we arrive at room 65 and receptionist knocks on the door for it to be opened by none other than Mary Jane Watson or MJ for short.

"Good morning Mary, I have here your roommate that has returned from her unexpected movement."

"Hello MJ." I say nervously, expecting an outburst from MJ. But it never came and instead another force is applied to me in bone crushing hug.

"Great to see you back Gwen, it's been so boring the time you have been gone."

After reacquainting with my roommate I start to look through my stuff I left behind in the room to make it more believable that I had indeed had to leave in hurry which of course I did but not in the way described. After a swift look through of my items I get my timetable out and take a look at the lessons I have today.

"Hey MJ, what week are we on, 1 or 2?"

"2 Gwen!" She shouts from inside the shower.

Looking through to Wednesday I see I have English, typical, maths, typical, biology, typical, PE, good and finally IT management, which from what I can remember was good. In my new uniform and my back pack ready to go I leave the room to head into the main school. Whilst putting some items in my locker my spidey sense goes off but not to warn me of danger but of someone who is approaching. After looking around discreetly I spot an Afro-American male tying his shoelaces on the bench. Once I realised who it was I knew I needed to find some place to be me and him alone so I can say hi again because I know he will be shocked and elated and I don't want to make a scene like last time.

After he finishes tying his shoelaces he takes off towards the English rooms 20 minutes early. Seizing my opportunity I follow him towards the English blocks until he walks down a empty hall and I spot a maintenance room. I decide to make my move, I run up to him whilst opening the door and push him in the room and swiftly close the door.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" He exclaims loudly behind me as I face the other way. After starting to have second thoughts I decide there was no point coming this far and not doing what I intended. I slowly turn around to face him face to face.

"…Gw..Gwen… how can this…" I couldn't help myself anymore so I throw my arms around him and embrace him in a hug that's lasts for what seems like ages.

"It's so good to see again Miles, it's been too long already." I say after I removed myself from upon him.

"Is it really you Gwen…" he asks in bewilderment at the site before him.

"The one and only. I managed to figure out dimension travel but that is a story for a later date."

"I can't believe it's really you! I've been so lonely these past couple of months with only my roommate for company." He exclaims happily.

"Well I am here now for some time not sure if this thing will let me travel to other dimensions and not just yours but this is good enough for me."

"Wait did you bring your suit, if so we can team up and go around and kick ass!" I can't believe how happy he is to see me more than I am to see him.

"Of course I did dimwit, I don't go anywhere without it now, just in case." Our moment is interrupted by the bell for first lesson.

"Well I have English so I better get to that don't want to be late on my first lesson back."

"Wait really you gave English so do I that means we are probably in the same class then."

"Sounds good to me Miles, we can catch up at lunch and after lessons today for real but it's nice to be back."

Thanks for reading another chapter. Let me know what you think and make sure to favourite and follow to get update when I post another chapter.

See you next time.


End file.
